


but you like her better

by captainharsya23



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainharsya23/pseuds/captainharsya23
Summary: Jika cinta dapat menyelamatkan dunia, kenapa cinta membuat Chiaki merasa dunianya hancur?one-sided ChiaKuro, KuroAnzu.
Relationships: Anzu/Kiryuu Kurou, Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 2





	but you like her better

Cinta dapat menyelamatkan dunia. Itulah salah satu hal yang Chiaki percaya sejak ia masih kecil sampai beranjak dewasa. Dalam cerita-cerita tokusatsu yang ia tonton, cinta dalam berbagai bentuk, baik cinta keluarga, cinta pertemanan, maupun cinta romantik, selalu dapat membawa kebahagiaan dan melepas dunia dair kegelapan.

Secara realistis, Chiaki tahu bahwa dunia tidak sesimpel itu. Ia tidak perlu lihat jauh-jauh, karena disekelilingnya, baik di Yumenosaki maupun Ensemble Square, terdapat banyak orang yang ia tahu dapat mengatakan dengan pasti bahwa yang namanya cinta tidak pernah dapat menyelamatkan mereka. Namun, Chiaki masih percaya bahwa pada akhirnya cinta masih merupakan suatu hal yang membawa kebahagiaan.

Setidaknya, begitulah yang ia pikir sampai akhirnya ia sendiri pun jatuh cinta.

Bagi Chiaki, Kuro adalah seorang pria yang sangat luar biasa. Kuat, berani, berhati besar, giat, dan selalu berusaha untuk membawa kebaikan pada sekitarnya, bagi Chiaki Kuro merupakan sosok yang tidak hanya ia kagumi namun juga ia lihat sebagai teman baiknya. Kuro sendiri hampir pasti akan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sehebat itu, bahwa ia masih jauh dari membayar dosa-dosa masa lalunya. Namun bagi Chiaki, bahwa Kuro memiliki moralitas sekuat itu sudah membuatnya lebih hebat dari sebagian besar orang yang Chiaki kenal.

Ya, tidak dapat diragukan lagi, Chiaki mencintai Kuro. Awalnya ia kira bahwa perasaan itu hanyalah cinta platonik, sebagai teman yang sangat ia hargai. Namun semakin waktu berlalu, semakin Chiaki merasa bahwa mungkin perasaannya terhadap Kuro bukan hanya perasaan yang sepenuhnya ”platonik”. Mungkin karena partisipasinya dalam Date Plan, dimana ia ”belajar” lebih banyak mengenai hal-hal yang dekat dengan percintaan melalui menonton dan membaca cerita-cerita bertema romansa, namun ia mulai sadar.

Sadar bahwa mungkin ia ingin berpegangan tangan dengan Kuro ketika mereka berjalan bersama. Bahwa mungkin ia ingin ketika mereka menonton tokusatsu bersama, ia ingin menyandarkan dirinya ke pundak Kuro yang kuat.

Kesadaran itu mencapai puncaknya ketika satu hari, di musim dingin, ia dan Kuro berbagi sebuah ruangan hotel. Mereka terlibat dalam sebuah proyek kolaborasi antara Star Production dan Rhythm Link, dan mereka berdua menjadi perwakilan dari unit mereka masing-masing untuk proyek tersebut. Karena venue proyek tersebut cukup jauh dari Ensemble Square, mereka pun menginap di hotel.

Pada saat itu, Chiaki lupa membawa pakaian seperti sweater dan jaket untuk menghadapi udara musim dingin, dan Kuro meminjamkannya sebuah sweater berwarna merah. Sweater itu jelas terlalu besar untuknya yang lima senti dan lima kilo lebih kecil dari Kuro, namun Kuro hanya tersenyum dan berkata padanya:

”Kayaknya lebih cocok buat kamu deh.” Ujar Kuro dengan nada bercanda, dan Chiaki merasa wajahnya menjadi merah merona karena candaan Kuro itu. Saat itu pun ia sadar, ’Ah. Kayaknya aku beneran pingin sering begini sama Kuro deh...’

Ketika mereka kembali ke Ensemble Square, Chiaki langsung mendatangi kamar Kaoru di asrama mereka.

”Kaoru, kayaknya aku jatuh cinta.” Ujar Chiaki, wajahnya merah tidak hanya karena ia berlari menuju kamar tersebut dari pintu masuk namun juga karena rasa malu dan bingung yang ia rasakan mengenai perasaannya.

Kaoru menghela nafas panjang. ”Untung aja Yuta sama Nagisa lagi gaada. Ayo sini, aku biasanya gak nerima curhatan dari cowok tapi anggep aja ini buat bales kamu bantu aku pas Date Plan.”

Hampir selama satu jam Chiaki menuangkan berbagai kebingunan yang ia rasakan mengenai Kuro, terutama mengenai bagaimana ia merasa ingin melakukan berbagai hal romantis dengan temannya itu dari Akatsuki.

”Oke, pertama, _gay_.” Ujar Kaoru dengan santai. ”Dua, ya, kamu bener-bener bucin gak ketolong. Aku gak gitu paham soal romansa antara cowok, mengingat gua suka cewek terutama Anzu-chan, tapi mestinya gak beda-beda banget? Coba aja ajak si Kuro itu nge date. Emang kalian biasanya ngapain?”

Chiaki berpikir untuk sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan mudah, ”Ehh... nonton toku bareng, makan bareng, latihan bareng, bantu-bantu kerjaan masing-masing...”

”Kamu yakin kalian belum pacaran?” Ujar Kaoru dengan wajah sedikit sebal. ”Yakin kesini buat curhat, bukan buat pamer?”

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat wajah Chiaki kembali memerah. “E-eh?!”

Kaoru menggeleng kepala sembari senyum kecil. ”Bercanda, bercanda~”

Mereka pun berbicara untuk beberapa saat lagi sebelum akhirnya Chiaki berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya sendiri di dalam asrama tersebut yang ia diami bersama Yukki dari Trickstar dan Adonis dari UNDEAD. Ketika ia membongkar tasnya untuk mengambil keluar barang-barang yang ia bawa keluar kota, ia melihat sweater milik Kuro yang ia berikan pada Chiaki dan pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Jika cinta seharusnya membawa kebahagiaan, mengapa cinta membuat Chiaki merasa seluruh jiwanya hancur berkeping-keping?

Rasa iri. Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Chiaki merasa hatinya penuh dengan rasa iri terhadap seseorang. Yang lebih buruk lagi adalah rasa iri itu ditujukan kepada seorang yang Chiaki juga anggap sebagai seorang teman yang tak tergantikan. Bagaimana tidak? Anzu adalah seorang yang Chiaki juga kagumi, seorang wanita yang cantik, baik hati, pekerja keras, dan selalu peduli pada tiap unit yang ia temui. Chiaki sendiri merasa bahwa mungkin, di dunia lain, ia akan jatuh cinta pada Anzu, namun di dunia ini, yang Chiaki cintai adalah Kuro, dan Kuro lah yang mencintai Anzu.

Chiaki tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang ahli soal percintaan, namun ia dapat dengan jelas melihat bahwa mata Kuro selalu melekat pada Anzu ketika mereka bersama, bahkan ketika Chiaki juga ada bersama mereka. Ia hanya bisa melihat, tak bisa berkata apa-apa sementara hatinya terasa semakin sesak dengan tiap detik, tiap menit ia merasa bahwa cintanya pada Kuro tidak akan pernah dibalas. Meskipun Anzu juga terbatas oleh posisinya yang tidak dibolehkan terlalu dekat dengan para idol, tetap saja, para idol-idol yang bertemu dengannya akhirnya masih banyak yang jatuh cinta padanya.

Kuro tidak begitu berbeda dari yang lain dalam hal itu. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin Chiaki dapat ia dapat bersaing dengan Anzu. Ia jauh, sama sekali tidak secantik dirinya, dan ketika ia melihat Kuro memberikan sebuah sweater pada Anzu, Chiaki pun tahu bahwa ia tidak dapat menjadi seorang yang spesial dalam hal itu, secara romantis, bagi Kuro. Ia dapat berjalan dengannya, menonton bersama, dan menjadi teman baik Kuro, namun cintanya tidak akan pernah terbalas. Ia merasa bahwa tidak pantas ia memanggil dirinya sebagai seorang pahlawan jika ia membiarkan perasaan buruk rupa ini tumbuh di dalam hatinya.

Cinta seharusnya dapat menyelamatkan dunia, namun saat itu, rasa cinta yang ia miliki hanya berasa membuat dunianya hancur dan remuk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks udah baca~ sori kalau agak OOC


End file.
